A Week to Remember
by Silver Element
Summary: SasukeXSakura What happens when Sakura has to work on Sasuke's only mission free week? Sasuke gets upset of course, and what does he do about it? See for yourself.


Sakura ran her fingers through Sasuke's raven locks, gazing at his peaceful expression. Tiny slivers of sunlight beamed from behind the bamboo blinds, tattooing random patterns onto his skin. The olive green sheets they were sleeping under the previous night were now tangled around their legs. Sighing and with a smile gracing her lips, Sakura turned from her handsome lover to stare up at the ceiling.

Last night was incredible, she thought, a blush tingeing her pale cheeks. It had been their first night together, as lovers, and today would be their first day together, as a couple. She had dreamed of this her entire life, and now that it was actually happening, everything around her felt surreal.

When Sasuke had finally returned to Konoha, Sakura had blossomed into a beautiful and temperamental sixteen year old woman. She did not welcome him with open arms, instead she pushed him away. She was hostile, somewhat cruel. She treated him like a common criminal, refusing to forgive him for betraying Konoha, for turning his back on her, for hurting Naruto.

Naruto had followed her example for as long as he could stand, but within a fairly short amount of time his mask cracked and shattered. He soon tried to re-accept Sasuke and fell back into old habits, grinning and laughing, and talking nonstop.

Sakura on the other hand, took much more time. Four years had passed before she could look in his direction with something other than malice, before she could give a polite nod when their paths crossed.

He had been accepting of her treatment, understanding that she needed to heal. He had suffered from a betrayal at the hands of someone he loved and trusted once, and because of this, if nothing else, he gave her the space he knew she craved.

After she began to feel comfortable in his presence, she would join him and Naruto at the ever lasting Ichiraku Ramen stand. At first she was silent, but before long she started initiating conversations with him. Informing him of the latest missions she, Naruto and the rest of team Yamato completed and even going so far as to speak of her love life.

During Sasuke's absence from Konoha, Sakura had started dating. She would meet a guy, go out a few times, share a few kisses, and then she would drop them before moving on to the next one. She continued this until a year before her and Sasuke's relationship had taken a turn for the intimate.

Like everything else things happened slowly, over a long period of time. It started with the looks, a not so casual glance, a meaningful stare. Then the eye to eye communication led to hand to hand communication. They shared fleeting, gentle touches. Fingers trailed up an arm, grazed a cheek. Hands occasionally met and squeezed before parting, resuming previous activities.

Eventually, after months of dancing to a delicate tune, they experienced body to body contact. Embracing each other was done in secret at first, but after a while, they began to publicly display their affection.

Movement to her right stirred Sakura from her thoughts, and she turned her head to the direction of the disturbance. Onyx eyes stared back at her. Smiling, she rolled over to come face to face with her raven man. "Good morning," she whispered, not wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere.

"Good afternoon," he replied, smirking at Sakura's widening eyes.

"What!? Afternoon!?" Sakura looked toward the window, annoyed that she hadn't realized how late in the day it really was. She glared at Sasuke accusingly, "Why didn't you wake me up? I needed to be at the academy today!"

He smiled slightly before stretching, yawning as he did so. His arm reached for her as the other flopped across his stomach. "I didn't wake up until a few minutes ago, Sakura."

She frowned as she allowed herself to be pulled to him, clearly disbelieving of his statement, but she couldn't find it in herself to say so. Instead, she sighed and snuggled into his side, watching the dust dance in the sunlight. "Sorry."

He ignored her apology, and closed his eyes, basking in the warmth of the moment. The room was silent, he felt peaceful, and he was warm. He started drifting away again when Sakura shifted. His brows furrowed and his lips dipped into an agitated frown as he tightened his arm around her warningly.

But, much to his dismay, she shifted again, and finally sat up.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she looked back apologetically, to which he simply glared in response. She hopped from her seat and padded her way to the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it with an audible click.

He groaned and rolled onto his side, fully aware that he would have to get up too, and thoroughly annoyed that Sakura moved, taking the delicious warmth with her. Sighing in irritation, Sasuke glared at the innocent spot on the floor. If only there was some way to keep her home, it was his third free day out of his vacation week before he was drowned in another torrent of missions.

He brainstormed and used his all but non existent creativity before he finally came up with a plan. With a ghost of a smile gracing his face, Sasuke chuckled lightly. If all went well, Sakura wouldn't be leaving the house all week.

* * *

Sakura sighed in contentment as she strode out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her delicate frame. She knew Sasuke was upset with her, she knew that he was probably brooding in some dark corner of the Uchiha compound, but she also knew that she needed to go to the academy and give a lecture for the students interested in becoming medi-nin.

Frowning in disappointment at not being able to stay with Sasuke, she opened the closet door and gasped at the horrible sight before her. "Sasuke! Where in Gods name are my clothes!?" Hearing nothing but silence in response, Sakura flung open the bedroom door and rushed down the stairs, a deadly aura surrounding her.

"Sasuke! Where are you? Come out here and tell me what the hell you think you're doing!" Receiving no reply once again, she growled menacingly. Stomping toward the kitchen, figuring he would be there, she looked up and her mouth dropped open.

There, dangling mockingly above the counter on the knob of a cabinet, was her pale pink bra. All turned red as embarrassment and wrath overwhelmed her, boiling up from the inside before coming to the surface.

"Sasuke!"

Smirking from his place outside the kitchen window, Sasuke looked down at the few articles of clothing he held in his hands. He had a lot of clothes to hide, but he would have a little fun first, with Sakura and her most private lingerie.

After a few moment of contemplation, he decided that a bush near the back door looked a little lonely and dropped a pair of panties onto its branches. Hearing a loud crash, and a screeched 'there you are!' he knew he had been found, and out of instinct, took off in a random direction.

With a sparkle in his dark eyes and a smile adorning his lips, Sasuke knew that this was going to be the best vacation week he had ever had.


End file.
